Demons waltz
by M. Rossa
Summary: After the kidnaping incident when he was young, Ichika has changed. He became distant and dificult, listening only to single girl. Chifuyu changed as well, now visibly scared of him. What happened to make them this way? And what will happen next ?
1. The path he walks

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related with IS or pretty much anything else except my OC.

This is my first Fic ever so please constructive coments and critics yes, flaming no.

Characters are going to be OOC because of the fact that i changed some parts of their lives that changed them a lot.

"Direct speech"¨  
><em>Thinking<em>  
><strong>Non human names<br>****Flashback**

**_POV_  
><strong>

_**Ichika POV**_

"Do you desire power?" I stood in a thick forest, these words echoing through my head. "Do you desire power?" I heard again while looking for the source of the voice. "Yes i do desire it" i heard myself saying only moments later, only to be replied with question. "Why do you desire it?", I thought for a second and then answered "To protect others." "Liar!" This single word lashed like a whip. I took a deep breath and asked myself how did the voice know. Then i corected myself "To redeem myself, to avenge her, to crucify them." Those words would shock anyone who knew me since it was not something i would normally say but this was not the place to hold my facade of "Good boy" and so i spoke as myself for the first time in many years. "Then it shall be yours" exclaimed the voice, this time clearly from behind me. I turned around to see my questioner for the first time and what i saw made my heart skip a beat and took my breath away. The one standing there was a young girl about 16 years old. She was wearing a pure black knee long dress, with a light blue hair cascading down her shoulders up to her hips. Her eyes resembled the ones of a snake and the smile that was on her lips sent shivers down my spine. She came near to me, "But in exchange i will take you" i heard her whisper just a moment before she pressed her lips against mine in a kiss that was lighter then the touch of morning breeze.

**Chifuyu POV**

Just what is that ?! I thought the moment i entered the room. Ichika was standing right before my eyes, some girl in black dress huging him from behind, standing in the midst of what seemed like a scene from hell. Body parts were lying everywhere and bloodstains covered even the ceiling. This was simply crazy. I got a call, telling me that they have kidnapped Ichika and that they will send their demands later. I dropped out from the Mondo Grosso finals and thanks to intel from the german army i was able to find the place Ichika was being held. However what i found there was my brother with a girl i never saw, standing in midst of carnage. It looks like a demon danced waltz through here. I thought, not knowing how close to truth i was. When i finally shook of the surprise that overtook me i took a step towards my brother. "Ichika, are you okay?" i asked him. Without a reply he truned towards me and looked me into eyes. In the moment our eyes met, another shock shook my body. His eyes were resembling the ones of a snake. What happened to him? Why does his eyes look like that? Where is that warm gentle look he always showed me? I kept asking myself while shivering under that cold gaze. Suddenly i heard a voice saying "Dont scare her like that, its your sis, she isnt here to hurt you."I looked around only to discover that the one who said these words was the girl that kept on huging him. Upon hearing her voice Ichika seemed to calm down a litle, not piercing me with his gaze anymore. Then the last hit came when he turned his face towards the girl and kissed her. It was only light, short kiss but it still broke my heart to see Ichika kissing a girl i did not know. Then he turned around and walked away from the room.

**Tabane POV  
><strong>  
>Ik-kun just what have you done? I thought while looking at the screen. I saw everything that happened from the moment they threw Ik-kun into that room to the moment that he went away with Chi-chan behind him. That girl standing with him the whole time, i knew her. After all it was me who created her, thou i never thought she would do something like this. Then i decided: If Ik-kun is going to walk this path then i will follow him and make sure he never falls to far. I wont let him pay for my mistakes. With this in mind i left my shelter. I knew that this was going to be hard on me and even harder on Ik-kun but at the same time i knew that if i wont do this he will fall down to the bottom of the dark pit that i dug. And i could not let that happen.<p> 


	2. Back into the past

Disclaimer i own nothing except my OC

"Direct speech"¨  
><em>Thinking<em>  
><strong>Non human names<br>****Flashback  
><strong>_**POV**_

_**Ichika POV**_

_This looks interesting, looks like it was worth the problems with the revealing of my abilities to the world._ I though while walking towards the complex of IS Academy. I was the only male capable of piloting an IS, on top of that i already had my own personal machine, the "Azrael Anger" that i designed myself. It was an unheard thing, that pilot designed his machine by himself but i don't really care about that. This way i know its really my own machine. "You thinkig something weird, aren't you?" The girl walking next to him asked. "Nope, not really. Until you clasify asking myself if it was all worth it weird" i replied with a grim smile on my face. I looked at her and started to recall what happened back then.

**Flashback**

_Whats going on here?_ I asked myself, while taking a look at my suroundings. I was at some warehouse full of crates, with windows set way to high for me to reach and metal door that was (as i knew from previous attempts) locked tight. I tried to remember what happened but nothing came to me. The last thing i rememered was that i was siting home, in front of the TV waiting for the Mondo Grosso to start. _I must have fallen unconscious _I concluded and sat down, tired from walking all around while looking for a way to leave. Three questions arised on the forefront of my brain. _Why am i here, how long was i out cold and most importantly, WHERE AM I ?_ As if i called it upon myself the door opened and two guys came in. Both of them were wearing casual clothes, but both of them had a gun, so i stayed in place, to scared to even speak. They both looked around and when they caught a sight of me, one of them said "I will tell you only this, you are here and we can do pretty much anything we want to you, so don't do anything stupid and you might survive this." Then they turned on heel and left the room. I heard the lock click, while panicking_. I was kidnapped! Why did it happen?. And how did it happen?_! Then unable to sit straight i fell on my back with my hands stretched further in the same direction. I was able to stay like that only a few minutes until i found out that my right hand is totally freezing. I sat up and looked around the place i put my hands down. What i saw there was a suitcase covered in dust and spiderwebs. I was somehow interested in what might be its contents, so i pulled it out and opened it. The same second i opened the case i fell down on floor unconscious.

I felt my consciousness returning to me and i started to notice my suroundings. I heard only a light rustle which i didn't find all that weird but what i DID find weird was that i did not see anything and felt something soft under me. After thinking for a while i realized that i don't see anything because i have closed eyes and so i opened them. What i saw was weird, i was in some kind of... Forest? Okay, now how did i get here? Wasn't i in a warehouse just now? "Do you desire power"?

**End of flashback**

"Ichika"..., "Ichika"..., "I-CHI-KA" *Thud* I came back after a pain shot through my right leg. I realized i was hearing someone call my name for a few seconds already. When i looked to my right i saw her pouting and certainly angry. "What were you dazing of for? Heh?" I heard her growl in a threatening voice, before i realized that for the whole time i was looking at her. "Just remembering our first meeting" I said to her. Yes, it was the same girl i met during the kidnaping incident, the same girl that needed me, the same girl that gave me my power, the same girl that took my heart. Her name was Nyz and she did not change at all, even after the 5 years that i know her. She looked exactly the same as in the second she took my heart and since the day we met she was living with us."Well, is that so? Then dont let me interrupt you."I heard Nyz say with voice that held as much innocence as i held mercy. In other words, none at all. "Its just that you will be late if you don't hurry." She said with evil grin on her face._ Like i care_, i thought to myself and continued to walk towards the place that was to be my home for the next three years.


End file.
